Buildings have commonly been formed from various prefabricated elements. One common prefabricated building element includes a three dimensional panel used to form portions of a finished structure. The paneled element typically includes a three-dimensional grid body having an insulating body formed within the grid, which is then finished with an application of a cementitious coating such as shotcrete.
In greater detail, the three dimensional panel includes two parallel welded wire grid mats and associated web wires holding the wire grid mats at a distance from one another. An insulating body is arranged between the wire grid mats. The web wires extend through the insulating body and support it between the wire grid mats. To improve the adhesion of the concrete to the insulating body, the insulating body may include roughened surfaces. A cementitious coating of shotcrete is then applied to the panels to complete the structure.
Unfortunately, while the panel process of building provides a strong and quick method for forming a structure, it does require a relatively skilled and experienced craftsperson to hand finish the applied concrete to a desired thickness and finish. Thus, it would be desirable to accelerate the building process and reduce costs if the finishing process of applying the shotcrete could be done quickly using unskilled labor.